


Little piece of metal

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Showers, Sports, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason why Arthur keeps Merlin on the soccer team, no matter how bad he plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little piece of metal

**Author's Note:**

> This one is beta'd by issy. Thanks again!
> 
> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt surprise.
> 
> This is a rather old one, I don't think I've posted it already.

Arthur’s breath caught when he saw Merlin on the way to the showers. He was by far the worst defensive midfielder in the history of soccer and the only reason Arthur hadn’t kicked him off the team yet was the fact that most of them had real life jobs that prevented them from training or showing up for games on time. He needed everyone he could get to keep the team in the hobby league. That, and the fact that he had a huge crush on him since he first walked into practice. 

Since then he’d stolen many glances in the shower to admire the pale skin, the broad shoulders and the sexy feet. Not that he had a foot fetish or anything. Merlin just had very nice feet. 

What caught Arthur’s attention now were the plasters across Merlin’s left nipple. He had heard of blokes who put tape on their nipples claiming the jersey was chaffing them too much and his imagination ran wild thinking about all the things he could do to Merlin’s if they were so sensitive.

He tried to shove these thoughts out of his mind and quickly finished his shower. As he sat in front of his locker, struggling to get his socks over his not-really-dry feet, Merlin came back and gave him a good view of his back and Arthur wished that the blue towel around his waist would pick this moment to give up. 

Merlin turned, plucking at the plaster, making a face as it caught some of the hair on his chest. 

Arthur, who had at least tried to look busy with something else than staring, gasped when the plaster came off and revealed a little silver ring. 

Tossing the plaster into the bin, Merlin gave Arthur a long look from underneath his eyelashes, a smirk tugging at the corners of the lips Arthur desperately wanted to feel against his own. 

Only when Percy clasped his shoulder and gave him a concerned “Are you okay, mate?”, Arthur noticed that the strangled sound in his throat actually made its way out. 

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “I’m fine. Thanks.” He quickly stuffed his things into his sports bag and got up. “See you at Foster’s?” Once again he had chickened out of asking Merlin by just tossing the question out to everyone. 

If he was not mistaken, Merlin just threw him one of these mischievous looks.

 

They were kissing frantically by the time they entered Arthur’s apartment. Merlin had his hands under his t-shirt, pressing him against the door as soon as they were inside, only breaking the kiss to get the garment over Arthur’s head. 

“Wanted this…,” Arthur murmured between kisses, “since you first showed up.” Fuck, Merlin sure was a bad soccer player, but he was a damn good kisser. “But when I saw your piercing today…”

Merlin sucked Arthur’s lower lip between his teeth, gave it a playful little bite and chuckled. “Had I known that it would finally get my message over, I’d have surprised you with this months ago.”


End file.
